1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a modular lighting fixture, and more particularly to a modular lighting fixture particularly adapted for interior use as a recessed fixture.
2. History of Related Art
Heretofore, interior recessed lighting fixtures have typically been pre-assembled units having metallic-sheathed electrical cables extending from the fixture to a junction box attached to a side of the fixture or installed adjacent the fixture. The power supply for the fixture comes into the junction box whereat it is connected to the electrical leads extending from the fixture. If additional fixtures are to be electrically connected to the same circuit, the power distribution cables must also exit the junction box to the additional fixtures. Thus, it can be seen that the power supply cables must be routed to a junction box after the fixture is installed. In new construction, hanger bars, plaster frames, or other fixture supports must be installed prior to installing the fixture, and the drywall, plaster, or other wall and ceiling materials later applied. Cutouts, hopefully of the correct size and location, must be then be cut in the finished wall or ceiling to expose the preinstalled fixtures.
If additional lighting fixtures are to be installed in existing structures, such as during remodeling, it is often necessary to feed new wires through walls and ceilings to the specific desired location of the new fixture. Typically, junction boxes, if not previously assembled to the fixture, must be installed in the ceiling or other surface adjacent the desired location of the new fixture. This is often difficult to do because of limited access once a structure has been built and walls and ceilings enclosed.
Additionally, it is typically necessary to install hanger bars between joists and multi-directional plaster frames suspended between the hanger bars to support the fixture. Typical recessed lighting fixtures require an opening having a diameter of about 6 inches, which makes it difficult to install the captive hanger bars and multi-directional plaster frames in existing construction. In drop ceiling installations, it is necessary to provide support bars across the suspended panel in which the lighting fixture is to be installed. This requires that the fixture be installed on the panel prior to installing the panel in the supporting suspended framework. This requirement makes it difficult to install recessed fixtures in low clearance suspended ceilings.
Thus, it can be seen that with existing lighting fixtures it is necessary to wire the fixture to a power supply after installation of the fixture. The positioning of the electrical power supply cables is a particular problem in new construction, where only bare studs and joists exist to define rooms or other enclosed areas. Also, typical recessed lighting fixtures have heretofore been non-adjustable with respect to the direction of light projected from the fixture. For example, recessed ceiling light fixtures have been constructed so that they either project light vertically downwardly from the fixture or at a predetermined angle from a vertical line, e.g., about 30xc2x0 to direct the light toward a wall surface. Thus, different fixtures or special trim are required for differently angled applications such as general down lighting, wall washing, spot lighting on a wall surface, accent lighting, or for sloped ceilings.
Also, recessed interior lighting fixtures have heretofore been constructed for a specific bulb and voltage application. Such applications include, but are not limited to, low voltage halogen, high voltage halogen, fluorescent, incandescent, high intensity discharge, pure sulfur, and other lighting arrangements. Generally, each different combination of voltage and bulb type have heretofore required a specifically designed fixture.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems set forth above. It is desirable to have a recessed interior lighting fixture that can be easily installed in either new construction, after the ceilings and walls have been finished, or in pre-existing structures. It is desirable to have such an interior recessed lighting fixture that does not require armored cable or other connection to an adjacently positioned junction box. It is also desirable to have such a recessed interior lighting fixture that can be readily adjusted to provide a desired angle of illumination. Furthermore, it is desirable to have such a recessed interior lighting fixture that can be easily modified to accommodate various voltage and bulb applications by simply changing a single module of the fixture.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a lighting fixture comprises a piercing module, a heat sink module, and a reflector module, all of which are detachably connectable together to form a complete fixture. The piercing module has a channel extending across the module that is shaped to mate with the outer surface of a continuous insulated electrical wire, and a means for piercing the insulation of the continuous insulated wire and providing electrical communication between the wire and the piercing means. The heat sink module has a heat sink with a central bore extending through the heat sink, and an electrical bulb-receiving socket detachably disposed in the bore of the heat sink. The reflector module has a trim ring, a reflector support member, and a reflector that is detachably connected to the heat sink module. The reflector support member has a longitudinal axis concentrically disposed with respect to the trim ring, and the reflector is rotatably mountable in the reflector support member for movement about an axis transverse to the longitudinal axis of the reflector support member. The reflector support member also includes a means for maintaining the reflector at a predetermined position with respect to the transverse axis.
Other features of the lighting fixture embodying the present invention include the means for piercing the insulation of the continuous insulated wire comprising at least two pins, each respectively disposed at a predetermined position in the channel of the piercing module, a movable pressure plate adapted to mate with and at least partially surround a portion of the continuous insulated wire, and a means for forcibly moving the pressure plate in a direction toward the pins.
Still other features of the lighting fixture embodying the present invention include the reflector having a plurality of features defined in an outer surface, each of which are adapted to receive a detent member. The means for maintaining the reflector at a predetermined position with respect to the transverse axis includes a pair of detent members integrally formed with the reflector support member, each biased toward the reflector whereby the detent members forcibly engage selected ones of the surface features defined on the outer surface of the reflector when the reflector is mounted in the reflector support member.
Additional features of the lighting fixture embodying the present invention include a detachable cover surrounding the reflector and heat sink modules in spaced heat sealing relationship with the modules, and a sleeve formed of a heat conducting material disposed circumferentially around the reflector and heat sink modules at a position between the modules and the cover. The sleeve is in thermally conductive communication with the trim ring.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a lighting fixture has an electrical power module and a lamp shield module. The electrical power module has a means for piercing the insulation of two wires of a cable and a second means for receiving an electric lamp and maintaining the lamp in a fixed position with respect to the power module. Separate first and second electrical circuits extend between the piercing means and the lamp receiving and maintaining means and provide respective separate electrical communication between the piercing means and the lamp receiving and maintaining means. At least one of the first and second electrical circuits comprises an elongated strip that is formed of an electrically conductive metallic material and has a portion of the piercing means integrally formed on a first end of the strip and a portion of the lamp receiving and maintaining means integrally formed on a second end of the strip. The lamp shield module has a first portion that is fixably attached to the electrical power module, a second portion that is rotatably mounted on the first portion in a manner such that the first portion is movable with respect to the second portion about an axis that extends through the second portion, and a means for maintaining the second portion of the lamp shield module in fixed relationship with an opening in a predefined mounting surface.
Other features of the additional aspect of the lighting fixture embodying the present invention include at least one of the first and second electrical circuits having a thermal cutout member that opens the respective electrical circuit in response to exposure to a temperature higher than a desired value. Other features include the first electrical circuit being an elongated strip having a wire piercing pin integrally formed at a first end of the strip and a lamp pin receiving socket integrally formed at the second end. Other features, including the first portion of the lamp shield module of the lighting fixture having upper and lower annular walls, an interior surface extending between the upper and lower annular walls, a thermal radiant reflector spaced inwardly from the interior surface, an annular elastomeric gasket interposed between the thermal radiant reflector and the upper annular wall, and an annular O-ring interposed between the thermal radiant reflector and the lower annular wall, all of which cooperate to define a hermetically sealed chamber between a lamp inserted in the fixture and the external surfaces of the fixture.